Customer Service
Customer service ''' Customer service is the provision of service to customers before, during and after a purchase. In MonsoonSIM, the Service Management is about handling complaints and also providing value-added, billable services to customers. MonsoonSIM supports multiple levels of complexity. Learners are encouraged to start with the basic module, called the Baseline model, and slowly progress to more advanced functionalities. '''Here are what you will learn in the MonsoonSIM Service Management (Baseline) : * Concept of RFQ (Request for Quotation) * Concept of bidding associated with RFQ * Concept of man-power scheduling * Concept of recruitment * Concept of competency matching * Concept of complaints ** from clients ** from vendors ** from co-workers * Concept of the effects on business due to poor relationships ** with clients ** with vendors ** with co-workers * Concept of on-the-job training * Concept of terms of payments In MonsoonSIM, the Service Management module is related to the following department (modules) * Finance (FIN) * Retail (RTL) * Marketing(MKT) * Forecasting (FCS) * Procurement (PMN) * Warehouse and Logstics (WHS) * B2B (B2B) * Production (PRD) * MRP (MRP) * Maintenance (MNT) * Human Capital Management (HCM) Note: There is no pre-requisite to learning the MonsoonSIM Baseline concept Operating model of the MonsoonSIM Service Management module Baseline: * There exists a number of clients * Service Income ** The clients will seek our services in the form of RFQ (Request for Quotation) ** The RFQ will contain a number of specifications: *** The services mandays needed *** The maximum price the client is willing to pay *** The delivery date expected *** The quotation results announcement day *** The penalty for late delivery ** The RFQ is a form of bidding, in which all teams' quotations will be compared by the client ** The client will compare based on price offered - the lower the better. ** Quotation with service resources (staff) of mismatched skillset will be declined ** On the bid announcement day, the client will announce the winning bidder and award the winner a new Sales Order (SO) ** The SO cannot be canceled or modified ** The losing bidders will see that their RFQ marked as "canceled" ** The winning team must immediately schedule the mandays as per the RFQ ** Those resources of the winning bid will be marked "blocked" on their calendar and therefore cannot be scheduled for other jobs ** Payment will be made by the client as soon as the job is completed ** In the event the resource (staff) assigned to a job resigns before all the promised mandays are delivered, then the service work cannot be performed. The client shall wait for twelve (15) days for the company to fulfill the delivery. Failing to do so will render the SO "canceled" with no payment obligated by the client ** Players can analyze the Services Management performance and other useful intelligence by carefully examining the information from the Business Intelligence explorer * Complaints ** Clients / Vendors / Co-workers may complain about someone in our department when that department's staff index has dropped below 100% ** To know more about Staff Index, please visit the Operating Model of the Human Capital Management ** Complaints should be dealt with by Service department as soon as possible ** All complaints, regardless of being dealt with or not, will be recorded by the systems ** Complaints that are not dealt with will result in more severe consequences than those that are dealt with ** Consequences are : *** Vendors may increase their selling price *** Clients may request less of our goods and services *** Co-workers may have higher work dissatisfaction - which may lead to issues and eventual resignation (see HR model) * Multiple bookings ** It is possible to have multiple bookings. This can happen in MonsoonSIM much like in real life. ** Learners will experience delivery problems if there is a situation where a resource is being assigned to multiple jobs at the same time ** e.g: On RFQ#123 Team A propose John Doe & Peter Wu on day 8,9,10 After that, Team A also dispatch the same person for RFQ#321 on day 9,10,11 And now, one of the above quotes, if awarded, will not be fulfilled due to unavailable of resource A for day 20. Eventually, this bid will be canceled by the customer and no payment will be made. * Client Credit Rating ** Client will have a new parameter called Credit Rating ** The default value for the Credit Rating for each of the client is : AAA ** The choices of the Credit Rating are : AAA-BBB-CCC-DDD-Random ** For Random, at any moment, the rating can change to AAA, BBB, CCC or DDD ** Traversing from AAA, BBB to DDD, these rated Clients have the following characteristic: *** The more towards DDD, the higher the profit margin offered both in B2B Bid, B2B Deal, Service Offer *** However, the more towards DDD, the higher the chance of late payment to you (making it harder to collect money) ** Note that if you do not turn on Accrual, the above does not matter. But If you do turn on Accrual, please be advised of the above. Late in getting paid can significantly affect your cash flow. * Thank you